It's A Whole New World
by Ginny1997
Summary: Bram is searching for a soulmate... But to him the world is only the forest he resides in. Until he gets a strange letter... His world will never be the same.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS. THE AUTHORS DO.**

****This takes place after everything is solved… I know the matched books aren't out yet but I hope everything turns out great for them :)****

"Bram! Where are you?" A voice called from far away.

Bram stood up and cupped his hands to yell. "I'm on the rock!"

Cassia appeared, crashing through the trees. "Where have you been all day? I was worried. Its only been a couple weeks since we took down the society. There could be officials still out there, looking for people like you, so they can take revenge!"

"Cassia, calm down. We won. It's over. You have Ky." Bram looked down and turned away. "I've just been thinking."

Cassia noticed how Bram acting, but couldn't figure out why he was so down. "Bram, what's the problem? Like you said, we won! The society is gone! We have freedom! Peace! Privacy!"

"Yes but is that all good? We were happy when we were with the Society right? Innocence is bliss. We were matched with the perfect person to marry, we didn't have to worry about food or shelter. Live is harder now! I'm not sure freedom is so fun." Bram knew this would happen and was fine with it, but he wasn't so sure he liked freedom.

Cassia was confused. Bram was always ready to go, always wanting to help with the resistance, always wanting freedom. What was with the change of heart? "Are you sure you're okay? You're not sick…?" Bram shook his head and sat down on the edge of the cliff. "Alright just be back soon okay? Don't think yourself to oblivion."

Bram knew he was acting strange. Of Cassia was confused. There was a lot on his mind, but mostly girls. There was no one his age in the small village they now lived in. He almost wished the matching was still there. Sure, he was only 13, but he still found it important. After all, no one knows how big the world is. Most people assumed the woods were the only thing. No one had traveled farther than the Outer Limits, and those who had, never come back. So, if he was to ever find a girlfriend, he might want to start visiting other villages soon.

"I'm going to go crazy," Bram mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from the trees behind him, and a animal of some kind burst through the bushes.

"What the - ?" He scrambled off the rock and started running. "Not now, not now!" He muttered. "Of all the times to meet a new beast -" His complaining was cut short by the animals shrieks.

"Please, please!" Prayed Bram. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was on top of a tall, gigantic rock with a sheer cliff in front of him. Startled and confused, he looked at the animal. It had four legs and pointy ears with a long snout. It's eyes were yellow, and it's tail long and fluffy. Now that he was safe, he tried to remember how he had gotten up here.

"It's almost like I flew…" Bram's eyes widened and he slumped down to the ground. "Oh not again. I AM crazy." This wasn't the only thing that had happened that didn't quite add up.

Once, when the resistance troops had been short on food and going hungry, he wished he had more fish, and there it was. It was like it… duplicated or something. Then when the doctors seeing glass broke, he took it in his hands and it was fixed. Thank goodness no one ever noticed before.

Bram climbed down from the rock cautiously on the other side and walked home. He wished he was normal. He didn't want to be like this. A freak. If Cassia found out, she'd kill him for thinking so foolishly. There were chores to be done, people to see, things to do. No point spending energy on something crazy.

Just then, a small, winged creature flew at him. He ducked and started running. It circled around and kept coming. Bram looked over his shoulder fearfully, and saw there was something tied to its foot. Well, it looked harmless… might as well see what it was. He stopped and the beast patiently waited, looking impatient. Confused, Bram cautiously took the strange paper and unfolded it.

"It's a note…" He whispered, intrigued. Bram smiled. "Good thing Cassia taught me to read these letters!" Carefully he read, staring intently, trying to make sense of the words.

"Dear Mr. Reyes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…. What the heck…?"

**Please review... reviews make me happy! I'll post the next chapter if you review;)**


End file.
